


Our Little Secret

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry gets angry over being kept in the dark. Tonks helps him work out the frustration





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry Potter stared at the door of the cabin, his face riddled with confusion.

“Tonks, why are we here?” he asked, biting back the urge to yell. “Where are Ron and Hermione?”

She opened the door to the cabin and motioned him inside. “I can explain,” she said, shutting the door. “There’s been a slight problem with one of the Order and Remus is getting it under control.”

Harry felt his temper welling up again. He’d been doing so well, keeping control of his emotions, and although it wasn’t her fault, he needed an outlet. “So that’s all you’re going to tell me?” he spat out. “What about Ron and Hermione?”

“Your friends will be here tomorrow. Look, I know you’re not happy with the situation -- neither am I -- but let’s make the best of it.”

His eyes followed her as she walked about the room muttering defensive spells. He wondered where they were and who had picked this location. Dammit, he was old enough to know everything that was going on, yet they still insist on treating him like a child.

“So are you going to tell me what’s been happening, or do I have to wait for Remus?” He looked at her and once again felt overpowering anger settle in the pit of his stomach when she avoided his eyes.

She screwed up her face and her hair and features softened. Honey blonde hair cascaded down her back.

“What are you doing?” he asked, surprised at the rapid transformation and the strong tug of desire he suddenly felt.

“I was getting weary of keeping up the appearance,” she said softly. “Surely you can relate to that.”

He nodded his head and bent to lug his trunk into the bedroom. Glancing around, he noticed everything was clean and the bed was already made up. Someone had already been here and he wanted to know who. He wanted to know why Ron and Hermione hadn’t bothered to tell him anything when he had met them in Diagon Alley last week.

He slammed the door on the way out of the room and was somewhat satisfied by the way Tonks jumped when the loud bang echoed against the wall.

She turned cautiously to face him and squared her shoulders. Her eyes slid over his features, avoiding the scar on his forehead, and she finally met his eyes.

“You know I’m not going to tell you anything, so you might as well give up.”

“Damn it, I’m almost an adult,” he spat out, knocking one of the lamps over in frustration. “This is about me! Not you, not the Weasleys, ME!” His last word ended on a shout and he was trying hard not to throw something, break something like he’d done in Dumbledore’s office, and he saw a new look in her eyes as she watched him.

“I’m not saying it’s fair, Harry,” she responded, “I’m just saying that I’ve been given orders.”

“Who? Who’s giving the orders?” he growled out in frustration. “Because I’d like to have a chat with them.”

“Ron and Hermione will be here tomorrow. They can explain more to you.”

“Whose cabin is this?” He started pacing the room and stopped at a table. “How do you know it’s safe.”

“The secret keepers are well protected; I’m confident no one knows of this place,” she answered, and he heard her sigh as he turned his back on her.

“Ron and Hermione,” he breathed. “They’re my secret keepers, aren’t they?”

“Be patient, Harry,” she said. “All will be revealed tomorrow.”

He stopped listening and walked to the dining room table, shaking it with all his might. “I’m sick of this, Tonks. Bloody sick of it!” He continued to shake the table, not noticing her presence behind him.

“Harry,” she whispered, “there are better ways to relieve your frustration.” His breath left him as her hands slid down his chest to the front of his trousers. “Much better ways, Harry.”

“Tonks,” he said, noticing her floral perfume for the first time, “don’t start something you can’t finish.”

He felt her lips on his neck and it sent shivers up and down his spine; her breath was hot against his ear, and her hands were teasing him.

“I want you,” she whispered against his ear, “and I never start something I can’t finish.”

What little bit of sanity Harry had was torn away, leaving only blinding need -- the need to take her, possess her -- and he tore her arms from around his waist. He turned to face her then and searched her eyes briefly. He saw barely controlled desire written in those dark eyes, and crushed his lips to hers, pulling her against him.

He briefly wondered if he should have been less assertive, but she met him kiss for kiss. Her tongue danced against his and he heard her utter a low moan.

His hands fell to her waist and he lifted her small frame onto the table. His lips never left hers and their hands collided as they began the work of removing shirts. His hands nimbly unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it off her shoulders. His hands trailed over her breasts as she worked his shirt undone.

“Off -- take it off, Harry,” she said, wrenching her lips from his to draw a breath.

He shrugged out of his shirt and watched, spellbound, as she worked the front clasp on her bra. Her breasts sprang free and he dimly realized they were larger than they looked. He ran his finger from her shoulder to the tip of her nipple and watched it pucker with his touch. He smiled and bent his head when he heard her moan at his touch. He let his mouth trail down her neck, across her shoulder, and finally lower to capture her breast in his mouth. He suckled at her, nipping gently then using his tongue to lave the tip.

Her hands were sliding down his chest and he groaned as her fingers flicked his nipples, drawing them to hard points.

“Tit for tat,” she whispered, and he felt her hands exploring the muscles that played across his stomach, sliding in widening circles until they reached the waistband of his trousers.

Harry’s hands slide to her skirt and began hiking it upwards as she worked the belt free from his trousers and slowly lowered his zipper. Her hands were sliding along his length and in a haze of desire he ripped her knickers from her body.

“Tonks…” He started to apologize but she leaned forward to claim his lips.

Her tongue was dancing against his and her hand was driving him mad. He wanted to touch her and gave into his urge. He slid his fingers through her folds, hunting the spot that would pleasure her, and realized he had as she uttered a breathless moan against his lips.

“You’re wet,” he stated hoarsely, “because of me?”

She wet her lips and moaned softly as he continued to tease her; encouraged by her moans, he slid a finger inside her. Her hips moved in time to the thrusts of his hand and her head fell back.

“Yes,” she panted, lifting her head to look at him, “because of you.”

The need to bury himself inside her was overpowering, and he removed his hand from her center. He grinned at her moan of protest and quickly shed his trousers and boxers. He pulled her hips forward on the table and poised himself at her entrance.

“Now, Harry,” she moaned as he grazed the tip of his erection through her folds.

He grimaced and slid her legs up over his shoulders and plunged fully into her. Her eyes flew open in shock and she let out a low moan as he began driving into her.

He watched as her grip tightened on the edge of the table, each of his thrust driving her backwards, and he moaned as she tightened her muscles around him.

“Bloody hell, Tonks,” he moaned as he plunged into her again, “do that again.”

His hand fell to her center and caressed her just above where they were joined. She was meeting each of his thrust fully and he was so close to coming but wanted her to get there first.

“Don’t stop, harder.” She moaned continuously and Harry was spurned further by the way her head thrashed back and forth on the table.

Harry was blinded by desire, the burning need to feel his release, and suddenly it happened -- her body tightened and she let out a piercing scream. She called his name over and over.

The milking action of her body was too much for him and he spilled into her, hoarsely calling out her name and thrusting wildly against her.

They collapsed together in a tangle of arms and legs, both struggling to calm themselves.

“That was unexpected,” he whispered against her lips. “Wery unexpected.”

“It was nice, though,” she whispered back, a smile gracing her lips.

Harry pulled out of her gently, groaning softly at losing her warmth, and helped her to sit up.

“So now what?” he asked. “What happens now?” He studied her as she straightened her skirt and he handed her the blouse he’d pushed off her.

“Well have to see,” she whispered. “But we’ve got tonight.”

His heart leapt a bit at the thought and he graced her with his first real smile in weeks.

“So we just worry about tonight?”

“Yeah, and after that…” She paused as though trying to find the words. “It will be our little secret.”

She smiled serenely at him, taking his hand as she led him to the bedroom, and with a soft thud the door shut.


End file.
